Transform! And to the Future
is the forty-seventh and final episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It marks the only appearance of Hideyasu Jonouchi as Kamen Rider Kurokage and the return of Kougane, a villain that appeared in the 37th episode and in the summer film, as Kamen Rider Jam. Synopsis Seven months after Kouta and Mai have left and colonized a new planet, all traces of Helheim Forest have been cleared from Zawame City, but a returning threat appears to change things forever. Mitsuzane realizes that Kouta isn't on Earth anymore and that it's up to them to save Zawame City. Plot Seven months after Kouta and Mai have left the planet, Mitsuzane, after reminiscing about his days with Kouta, watches the dance groups performing together. The Beat Riders ask him to dance with them as well, but he declines and leaves. A grasshopper lands on the shoulder of one of the girls watching the Beat Riders. Takatora is now trying to help the world recover from the Helheim invasion in order to atone for his own mistakes and informs Mitsuzane that he is taking a trip to America in a couple of days. Mitsuzane simply tells his brother than he's fine then leaves. At Charmant, Takatora and Akira were having a discussion about their younger siblings when a swarm of grasshoppers appear including the same Grasshopper Monster that Kouta and Kaito once fought. Elsewhere, Mitsuzane meets the girl who was watching the Beat Riders from before. Possessed by Kougane's spirit who returns to enact revenge, she transforms into Armored Rider Jam. However, Mitsuzane does not remember him, since most of the Riders' memories were altered. Oren, Jounoichi and Zack appear to fight as well, but without their Sengoku Drivers, they are easily defeated. Jam retreats, promising to return to destroy everything that Kouta and the others had fought so much to protect. Reuniting at Drupers, the Beat Riders are informed by Takatora that after the Helheim Forest disappeared, all Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds possessed by the Yggdrasill Corporation were disposed of and destroyed hence there is no way to fight their newest enemy. He adds that a new batch of Drivers could be made based on Ryoma Sengoku's blueprints, but there would be no way to find new Lockseeds. Jonouchi realizes that Takatora still has a Sengoku Driver and Matsubokkuri Lockseed for emergencies, and after learning from him about Hase's fate, convinces him to fight Jam in his place. Transforming into a Kurokage Trooper, Jonouchi confronts Jam and the Grasshopper Monster, only to be defeated. However, Mitsuzane appears soon after, and with his Sengoku Driver, transforms into Armored Rider Ryugen. Ryugen drives Jam into a corner, but Jam uses the possessed girl as a hostage, forcing Mitsuzane to cancel his transformation and surrender. Just as Mitsuzane is about to be killed, Kouta appears to help him, and forces Kougane to leave the girl's body. Transforming into Kiwami Arms, Gaim assists Ryugen in destroying Jam. Kouta later bids farewell to Mitsuzane, while assuring him that they will always be friends together. Before leaving, Mai and Kouta replanted and revived the Sacred Tree of Zawame City in its original location. Two boys saw the Sacred Tree and showed it to the girl who was possessed by Kougane earlier, who was their sister. Taking it as a sign of good luck, they practiced dancing under it. As Mai and Kaito's spirit watch the children, Kaito realized how strong Mai and Kouta were. Mai assured him that mankind can find its own way despite all its faults, a relieved Kaito departs to the afterlife, and Kouta leaves with Mai back to the barren planet where they settled, eventually transforming it into a blue world brimming with life. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : Guest Star * : * : *Girl's younger brothers: , * : *Team Leader: *Dancers: , , , , , , , , , *Civilians: , *Team Baron Members: Suit Actors *''to be added'' Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange (flashback), Kachidoki, Kiwami **Ryugen: ***Budou **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Jam: ***Darkness *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms (flashback), Kiwami Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Jam: ***Darkness Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Daidaimaru (off-screen), Musou Saber (off-screen) Errors *When Mitsuzane met Kouta again, the Budou lockseed was on his belt, but when he transformed again shortly after, it was in his hand. *Mitsuzane comments that his Budou Lockseed is the last Lockseed left (barring Kougane's Black Ringo Lockseed). This however leaves Mitsuzane's Kiwi, Blood Orange, and Suika Lockseeds unaccounted for, as well as the Melon Energy Lockseed formally used by Takatora. **However, the Kiwi and Melon Energy Lockseeds would appear again in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle, hence Mitsuzane might have just made a mistake or really meant that he is the last Rider left with a Driver. GaimEP47Error1.png|The Budou Lockseed originally seen on Mitsuzane's belt... GaimEP47Error2.png|Shortly after, it was in his hand. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . Starting on October 5, 2014, ToQger would air alongside Kamen Rider Drive in the Super Hero Time block. *'Viewership': 5.8% *As this is Gaim's final episode, it concludes the Forbidden Fruit Saga. *The name of this episode references that of the first episode, Transform! The Orange from the Sky!?. **This is the third time that the title of the final episode of a Kamen Rider series references that of the first episode of the series. The first was being Kamen Rider OOO, with the final episode Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held mirroring the title's first episode Medals, Underwear, and the Mysterious Arm, and Kamen Rider Fourze, with the Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy mirroring the first episode title Youthful Transformation. *Jonouchi transforms into Kamen Rider Kurokage in this episode, as a means of honoring the late Ryoji Hase. *This is the first time Mitsuzane transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen since Episode 29. *Gaim transforms directly into Kiwami Arms without the need of his Sengoku Driver, although it appears after he has transformed. *Ryugen uses the Daidaimaru belonging to Gaim Kiwami Arms in this episode to battle against Jam. *This episode's events, if the Riders share one canon, would occur during the same month as the Global Freeze, April 2014. *When Kougane transforms into Jam for the first time on-screen, the helmet is not seen forming. *This is the first time since ''W'''s finale to not feature characters from the upcoming series four years until the ''Build'''s finale. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 12 features episodes 45-47: The Fated Two's Final Battle!, Fate's Victor and Transform! And to the Future. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html Gaim DVD Volume 12.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08902-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「変身！そして未来」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「変身！そして未来」 References Category:Season Finale Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Rider Death Episode